And The Nightmare Continues
by lost dope
Summary: Die WAHREN Ereignisse nach dem Ende von FFX Buahahahahahahahaha. Ich würd´s nicht lesen, wenn ihr das Spiel noch nicht durchhabt, es sei denn, ihr mögt es, euch Dinge zu versauen.
1. Default Chapter

Diese Fan Fiction ist aus einer blanken Laune heraus entstanden. Sollten geistige Schäden auftreten,   
  
übernehme ich keine Vernatwortung, aber Kommis schreiben dürft ihr trotzdem ^^. Final Fnatasy X   
  
gehört mir übrigens kein stück.  
  
Ach ja, Werbung stinkt aber sollte das hier irgendwer lesen, dann schaut euch doch bitte noch meine   
  
andere Fan Fiction an. Ich hab´ dafür noch kein einziges Review gekommen. DAS DEPRIMIERT   
  
MICH *renntheulendweg*!  
  
And The Nightmare continues: Teil 1  
  
Die Trauergemeinde stand an der Klippe der Insel Besaid.  
  
„Wähähääää...", heulte Yuna, „Er war immer so ein lieber Kerl... und so schüchtern...". Sie schniefte.   
  
„Ich weiß noch, als er mir den einen Abend meine Unterwäsche geklaut hat, weil er zu   
  
schüchtern war, mich danach zu fragen.", die letzte Hälfte des Satzes ging in einm erneuten   
  
Tränenausbruch unter.  
  
Wakka, ihr rothaariger Guardian trat zu ihr hin, mit einem Briefumschlag in der Hand.  
  
„Yuna, wir...", er deutete auf die übriggebliebenen Guardians, „...haben zusammengelegt. Es ist nicht   
  
viel, nur 5000 Gil, aber..."  
  
Sie riss ihm den Umschlag schon fast gierig aus der Hand und prüfte den Inhalt.  
  
„Oh, Wakka, das ist ja so lieb von euch.", sie gluckste. "Ich habe doch auch schon 10000 für die   
  
Erlegung von Sin bekommen. Hiervon kann ich mir dann einen Elfenbeinrückenkratzer kaufen...", wieder   
  
ein Tränenausbruch.   
  
Rikku, der das ganze auf Dauer zu langweilig geworden war und jetzt auf dem Boden mit Lulus Puppen   
  
`Mr. Pfannkuchenmann töten´ spielte, schaute plötzlich auf. Ein ziemlich zusammengefallen, blasses,   
  
verschrumpeltes, ekelhaft nach Wasserleiche aussehendes Wesen zog sich über die Klippe.   
  
„Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!", quiekte sie und zeigte mit dem Finger darauf, was dann auch den Rets der Truppe dazu   
  
bewegte, hinzuschauen.  
  
Das zerfleddert aussehende Wesen hatte es jetzt geschafft, sich auf die Klippe zu hiefen und schaute jetzt   
  
neugierig in die Runde.   
  
„Hallo Leute. So ´ne Überraschung, was?". Es wurde von allen Seiten angeekelt angestarrt.  
  
Der Blick des ... Dinges fiel auf Yuna und ein Grinsen Wuchs über dein Gesicht.  
  
„Yuna Baby, wie wär´s mit einem Begrüßungskuß...", grinste es und rannte auf sie zu um sie zu   
  
umarmen.  
  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! FASS MICH NICHT AN DU PERVERSER   
  
ZOMBIE!!!", schrie sie. Gleichzeitig wurde dem Zombie von Kimahri eines mit dem Speergriff   
  
übergezogen, dass er zurücktorkelte.  
  
„Kimahri! Bist du bescheuert?!!", keifte die Wasserleiche los.  
  
„Kimahri Zombie nun fertigmachen wird.", sagte der Ronso in seiner gewohnt monotonen Stimme.  
  
„Wo ist denn hier bitte ein Zombie, du bescheuerter Arsch?". Eine Antwort bekam er, als von der Seite   
  
ein Feuerball auf ihn zuschoss und der Zombie ausweichen musste. Dabei erhaschte er einen Blick auf   
  
seine Beine.  
  
„Uäääärks, wie seh ich denn aus.", schimpfte der Zombie, rannte dann jedoch um sein Leben, gefolgt   
  
von Kimahri und Lulu, beide furchtbar sadistisch grinsend. Endlich mal wieder ein bisschen Spaß!!!  
  
Die anderen drei Guardians sahen ihnen mit einem riesen Schweißtropfen überm Kopf nach.  
  
„Ääääääääääääh...", merkte die blonde Al Bhed an, „Sah diese lebende Wasserleiche nicht aus, wie   
  
Tidus?"  
  
„Das ist unmöglich, Rikku. Er ist doch verschwunden und außerdem..."  
  
„Genau Rikku! Er kann es gar nicht sein, weil Tidus niemals so hässlich aussah, wie dieses... dieses...",  
  
Yuna fuchtelte heftig mit den Armen bis sie sich für ein Wort entschieden hatte, „...DING!!!"  
  
Der Zombie kam schreiend zurückgerannt, die Klamtten zum größten Teil angesenkt. Was für ein Tag!   
  
Zuerst kam er irgendwo im Meer wieder zu sich und wäre beinahe ertrunken, weil er unter Wasser die   
  
Orientierung verloren und zehn Minuten gebraucht hatte, um die Oberfläche zu finden. Dann hatten   
  
irgendwelche Al Bhed von ihrem Schiff aus auf ihn geschossen, warum hatte er immer noch nicht   
  
verstanden, Yuna erkannte ihn nicht mehr, genau wie der Rest seiner Freunde und jetzt sah er auch ncoh   
  
aus wie eine gottverdammte Wasserleiche und wurde von einem wildgewordenem Ronse und einer irren   
  
Schwarzmagierin verfolgt. Erneut startete diese ihren Feuerzauber und Tidus musste sich hinwerfen, ein   
  
Teil seiner Hose wurde ihm trotzdem weggefetzt.   
  
„Moment mal!", rief Yuna plötzlich, „Das ist doch meine Unterhose!!"  
  
Der Blitzballzombie errinnerte sich, dass er schon seit seiner Ankunft finster angschaut wurde, aber in   
  
diesem Moment war er froh, dass keiner seiner ehemaligen Kollegen fähig war, Laserstrahlen mit den   
  
Augen zu verschießen.   
  
„Na warte...", flüsterte Lulu, „Du perverser,   
  
mädchenunterhosenstehlenderundsieanschließendselbertragender, Ekelhaufen!!!"  
  
Sie murmelte ihre Formle, um ihm endgültig den Kopf wegzupusten.  
  
„Warte mal, Lulu!!! Yuna, errinnerst du dich nicht mehr!? Bevor wir gegen Sin gekämpft haben?!!! Wir   
  
haben die Unterhosen getauscht, weißt du nicht mehr!!!!!?", schrie er panisch. Alle Blicke waren jetzt   
  
auf Yuna gerichtet.   
  
„Es... es stimmt... das haben ich und Tidus gemacht, weil er mir erzählt hat, das tut man so,als Bewies   
  
der ewigen Liebe, oder so."  
  
„Siehst du, also muss ich Tidus sein, woher sollte ich das denn sonst wissen?"  
  
„Da ist was dran.", murmelte Wakka, der aussah, als müsste er gleich reiern.  
  
Der Rest sah immernoch skeptisch aus, aber der Zombie hatte auch die gleiche Stimme und die gleichen  
  
Klamotten an, also, warum nicht?  
  
„Wieso bist du denn noch hier?", fragte Rikku neugierig, hielt aber Abstand, da von Tidus ein Geruch   
  
leichter Verwesung ausging. „Und wieos bist du jetzt ein Zombie?"  
  
„Gar keine Ahnung...", Tidus zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch plötzlich sah er mit weit aufgerissenen   
  
Augen auf. „Ich errinnere mich an was...", rief er plötzlich, „Bevor ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin,   
  
hatte ich einen Traum.", er überlegte. Eigentlich hatte er sogar zwei Träume, aber der eine war nicht ganz   
  
jugendfrei, also ließ er ihn aus.   
  
„Na und?", fragte Wakka, „träumen tun wir alle. Sieht man mal vielleicht von Lulu ab.". Lulu zog ihm   
  
eine mit einem ihrer Pumps über.  
  
„Ja, aber der war irgendwie sonderbar... Da war diese Risige Gestalt, von der ich nur die Silhouette   
  
gesehen hab´. Ich glaub´ es war eine Biene oder eine Schabe oder so, es hatte auf jeden Fall riesige   
  
Fühler. Un dann hat es mich auf einmal mit seiner Glockenklaren Stimme angeschrien, dass ich ein   
  
riesiger Idiot und am Ende sei.". Die gesamte Runde sah ihn mit einem für bescheuerterklärendem Blick   
  
an.  
  
„Tidus ist ein Idiot...", murmelte Kimahri.  
  
„Das hilft uns ja toll weiter...", meckerte Lulu.  
  
„Heeeeeey!", unterbrach Wakka, „Ich frage mich, wo euer Problem liegt. Hauptsache, er ist wieder da.   
  
Kümmert doch keinen, wieso."  
  
Tidus schaute Wakka mit Tränen in den Augen an. Er war eine echter Freund.  
  
„Ja,", fuhr dieser fort, „Yuna hat ihre große Liebe wieder und die Besaid Aurochs haben mit ihm im   
  
Team wieder eine Chance zu gewinnen."  
  
„Hey,", wiedersprach Yuna, „du willst mir doch nicht unterstellen, dass dieser Zombie meine große   
  
Liebe darstellt. Da würd´ ich ja lieber einen Schnu heiraten!"  
  
„Ja, und außerdem ist es kein Wunder, wenn ihr mit dem gewinnt. So wie Tidus stinkt, gehen die   
  
anderen Spieler ihm ja freiwillig aus dem Weg.", fügte Lulu hinzu.  
  
„Hey!!!!", meckerte Tidus die beiden Mädels an.  
  
„Ich hab´s!", unterbrach Rikku die Runde, „Du bist noch da, weil du Realität geworden bist. Durch die   
  
Liebe zu Yuna!!!!". Sie hob triumphierend den Finger. Die anderen starrten sie hingegen alle an, brachen   
  
dann jedoch in schallendes Gelächter aus und die junge Al Bhed setzte sich beleidigt wieder hin.  
  
„Ihr seid alle gemein.", grummelte sie.  
  
Sie sahen davon ab weitere Theorien über Tidus aufzustellen und beschlossen lieber, alle ins Bett zu   
  
gehen (um fünf Uhr Abends). Womit dann auch gleich das Gezänk wieder losging, weil niemand Tidus   
  
bei sich schlafen lassen sollte.  
  
„Ich finde, er sollte bei Yuna schlafen.", warf Wakka ein. „So von segen Wiedersehensfreude und so.",   
  
Er grinste, als er das sagte und bekam schon wieder eine übergezogen, dieses Mal von Yuna.  
  
„Das geht aber nicht, weil Lulu schon bei mir schläft und so viel Platz ist bei mir nicht."  
  
„Und bei mir ist schon Rikku untergebracht.", diese nickte zustimmend.   
  
Eigentlich wusste niemand, was Wakka und Rikku die ganze Nacht trieben aber es dröhnte immer bis   
  
spät in die Nacht irre lautes Gelächter und Geschrei aus dem Haus des rothaarigen Blitzballers. Rikku   
  
hatte nur Lulu einmal in einer Stillen Minute davon erzählt, dass Wakka, seit dieser Machina nicht mehr   
  
ablehnte, zum Videospiele-Freak avanciert war und jetzt völlig vernarrt in so ein komisches Spiel mit   
  
kleinen, gelben, fetten Blitzmonstern war. Weswegen er jetzt jede nacht vor Rikkus Nintendo saß.  
  
„Also bleibt nur noch...", alle Blicke wanderten zu Kimahri, der die Augen verdrehte und in die Richtung   
  
seines Hauses stapfte, mit Tidus im Schlepptau.  
  
„Ach komm schon, das wird lustig", grinste Tidus vergnügt, „Hast du Milch da? Ich könnte uns Pudding   
  
machen. Und danach bringe ich dir Maomao bei, wenn du das noch nicht kennst...". Und so weiter und   
  
so fort.  
  
Tidus lag in der Badewanne und starrte an die Decke. Kimahri hatte ihn irgendwann dort zum Schlafen   
  
abgeladen, weil er dessen Geschwätz nicht weiter ausgehalten hatte und endlich schlafen wollte. Es war   
  
echt komisch, dass er jetzt als aufgedunsene Wasserleiche durch die Gegend rannte. Er stand um ehrlich   
  
zu sein gar nicht darauf, wenn die Leute ihn alle angeekelt anschauten. Er war sich sicher, dass dieses   
  
Insekt oder was auch immer aus seinem Traum damit zu tun hatte.  
  
„Hey! Wenn ich wieder einschlafe, träum ich vielleicht wieder von ihm und erhalte mehr Infos.", rief er,   
  
allerdings etwas zu laut, da er von nebenan, wo Kimahri lag mit einem verflucht unanständigem   
  
Fäkalwort betitelt wurde.  
  
Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Im Einschlafen war er gut.  
  
„Hey, Tidus! Augen Auf!!"  
  
Tidus tat, wie ihm geheißen und schaute sich um. Vor ihm erkannte er eine ihm wohlbekannte Person.  
  
„Seymour!!!!!", ächzte Tidus.  
  
„So ist mein Name.", antwortete dieser und lehnte sich in seinem Chefsessel zurück, Tidus fragte sich,   
  
wo er diesen her hatte, aber es gab jetzt wichtigeres.  
  
„Du warst es in meinem letzten Traum."  
  
„In der tat du Superhirn. Und ich wäre dir Dankbar, wenn du mich nicht als Insekt bezeichnen würdest.   
  
Das ist Diskriminierung meiner Frisur."  
  
„Was willst du?"  
  
„Haha.", ein schamles Grinsen ging über Seymours Lippen, „Du hast meinen Plan wohl doch noch nicht   
  
durchschaut. Ich war es, der dich zum Zombie gemacht hat und dafür gesorgt hat, dass du nicht   
  
verschwindest."  
  
„Cool, wie hast du denn das gemacht?"  
  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an, du Dummkopf! Hehe, wie dem auch sei. Mit diesem abscheulichen   
  
Aussehen wird Yuna dich nie wieder lieben können und dann gehört sie MIR!   
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
  
AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAARRRRRR!!!!"  
  
„Was hab´ ich dir denn getan?"  
  
„Lass mich nachdenken.Du hast mich kaltgemacht, du hast meine Pläne durchkreuzt, Sin zu werden, du   
  
hast Yuna dazu gebracht, mich zu besegnen....", Seymour machte eine kurze Pause, in der er Tidus   
  
diabolisch anstarrte, „Aber darum geht es mir hier garnicht....Du hast sie mir ausgespannt, Tidus. Und   
  
dafür gibt´s RAAAAAAAACHE!!!!   
  
HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHIAHIAHIAHIAHIAHIHIHIHI!!!!"  
  
Tidus knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Damit kommst du nicht durch, Seymour!!"  
  
„Haha, nein, damit die Chance dafür besteht, werde ich dir erzählen, was du tun musst, um mich   
  
aufzuhalten. Schließlich bin ich ja böse! Es ist ein spezieller Fluch, der nicht durch Heilzauber gebrochen   
  
werden kann. Du musst Yuna dazu bringen, dir einen Kuss zu geben, dann wirst du aus dem   
  
Zombiezustand geheilt. Es gibt allerdings noch eine leichteren Weg. Du musst mich finden und wieder   
  
zurück ins Abyssum schicken.", er grinste dämonisch.  
  
„Wieso bist du eigentlich nicht mehr im Abyssum?"  
  
„Weil ich eben toll bin, du Schwachkopf, und jetzt hör auf, so saudumme fragen zu stellen!! Wach lieber   
  
endlich wieder auf, ich hab´ auch noch anderes zu tun!!!"  
  
Es war ein riesiger Knall und Seymours irre Lache zu hören, dann fand sich Tidus wieder in Kimahris   
  
Badewanne wieder.  
  
  
  
Die Truppe frühstückte zusammen bei Wakka, der nach einer weiteren durchzockten Nacht aussah, wie   
  
Tidus, zumindest, was die Augenringe anging.  
  
„Ich weiß jetzt, was mit mir passiert ist.", merkte Tidus an.  
  
„Ach ja?", Rikku schaute von ihrer täglich Fuhre Fruit Loops hoch.  
  
„Seymour...", grummelte Kimahri.  
  
„woher weißt du das denn?", fragte der blonde Blitzballer diesen überrascht.  
  
„Tidus es hat geschrien quer durch Kimahris Haus und Kimahri fast der Kopf vor Schreck explodiert   
  
wäre.", der Ronso bedachte Tidus mit einem Todesblick.  
  
„Aber wieso ist denn Seymour nicht mehr im Abyssum.", fragte Yuna, warauf Tidus nur ein   
  
Schulterzucken als Antwort parat hatte.  
  
„Er sagte aber, dass er es war, der aus mir das hier gemacht hat, und auch, wie ich wieder der alte   
  
werde."  
  
„Und wie?", Lulu schaute ihn immernoch angewiedert an. Tidus grinste und krabbelte zu Yuna herüber,   
  
die ihm gegenüber auf dem Boden saß.  
  
„Yuna muss mir nur einen Kuss geben."  
  
Sie starrte ihn mehrere Minuten in sein eklig aufgedunsenes, bläulich graues Gesicht, als hätte er gerade   
  
gesagt, er würde sich eine sexuelle Umwandlung wünschen, bevor sie losschrie.  
  
„Wie kannst du nur glauben, dass ich so etwas wie dich küsse!!!!"  
  
„Ach komm schon Liebling, danach bin ich wieder der alte. Sonst muss ich für den Rest meines Lebens   
  
so herumlaufen. Das kannst du mir doch nicht antun.", heulte Tidus.  
  
„Komm mir nicht zu nah!!!!". Sie patschte ihm eine und setzte sich auf die andere Seite neben Kimahri   
  
und wischte sich ihre Hand an dessen Fell ab, was dieser nicht sehr lustig fand.  
  
„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?", fragte Wakka.  
  
Tidus setzte sich beleidigt wieder auf seinen Platz.   
  
„Ja, wir müssen Seymour finden und ihn windelweich schlagen.", er machte eine eindeutige Geste, die   
  
wohl Prügel bedeuten sollte, wäre sein Handgeleng beim Kontakt mit dem Boden nicht zufällig   
  
abgeknickt wodurch nun seine Hand ziemlich lose herumwabbelte.  
  
„Och nööööööö", nörgelte Wakka, „viel zu anstrengend..." Er erntete einen finsteren Blick von der   
  
gesamten Gruppe.   
  
„Wo sollten wir denn anfangen zu suchen?", fragte Yuna, die insgeheim auch Wakkas Ansicht vertrat,   
  
schließlich hatte sie Geld auszugeben.  
  
„Ich weiß schon!", Rikku hob triumphierend den Finger (schon wieder), „ und zwar da, wo er   
  
hergekommen ist: Im Abyssum! Vielleicht finden wir da eine Spur."  
  
Alle schrien „Jaaaaaaaaaaah!" und rannten los, bis auf Wakka. Der blieb faul wie er war sitzen und   
  
wurde schließlich von Lulu und Kimahri an den Beinen gepackt und hinterher geschleift, wodurch er sich   
  
größere Schäden im Genitalbereich zuzog, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.   
  
To be continued 


	2. Kapitel 2

Und der zweite Teil ist fertig. Ich glaub nicht, dass er so gut (GUT?) ist, wie der erste, da ich irgendwie   
  
da schon die meisten Ideen (die ich zu siebzig Prozent aus dem Fernsehen geklaut habe) schon verballert   
  
habe. Aber was soll´s. Ich hab´ in letzter Zeit irgendwie zu viel ernstes Zeug gelesen, gesehen und habe   
  
VIEL zu ernste Unterhaltungen geführt. Na, irgendwie hab´ ich mich ja durchgefressen. Und in diesem   
  
Teil kommt AURON-BABY vor, yeah *Frauenmengehinterlostdopefängtanzukreischen*  
  
Ich wünsche trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen und NOCH hab´ ich eine Woche Ferien. Vielleicht   
  
inspiriert mich ja das Lernen des Aufbaus der Pflanzenzelle zum nächsten Kapitel. Ach ja, DANKE an   
  
alle, die mir ´nen Kommentar geschrieben haben, das hat mich echt gefreut, das dürft ihr gerne öfter   
  
machen ^.^   
  
And the nightmare continues: Teil 2  
  
"WAS SOLL DAS HEISSEN, DU HAST JETZT KEINE ZEIT!?!!!", kreischte Rikku in ihr Handy.   
  
"DU BEWEGST JETZT SOFORT DEINEN HÄSSLICHEN HINTERN HIERHER UND   
  
KUTSCHIERST UNS NACH GUADOSALAM!!! SONST ERZÄHL ICH DAD, WER SICH AN   
  
SEINEN PORNOHEFTEN MIT DEM EDDING ZU SCHAFFEN GEMACHT HAT! KLAR!!!!!!?"  
  
"Was ist denn los?", flüsterte Yuna Lulu zu.  
  
"Sie versucht nur gerade, ihre Sippschaft zu überzeugen, uns nach Guadosalam zu bringen."  
  
„Ja, das will ich dir auch geraten haben, du Depp. Zur Hochzeit deines besten Freundes kannst du auch   
  
später, die finden schon einen anderen Trauzeugen. Ja, bis gleich.", die blonde Al Bhed schaltete ihr   
  
Handy wieder aus. „Brüderchen ist mit dem Luftschiff auf dem Weg..."  
  
Der Rest der Gruppe starrte sie ehrfürchtig an. Manchmal konnte sie einem wirklich Angst machen, aber   
  
dieses nette, völlig überdrehte Getue war eigentlich allen immer sehr verdächtig vorgekommen.  
  
Fünf Minuten später war das Luftschiff auch schon da. Leider gefiel das den Inselbewohnern, die immer   
  
noch an ihrem Glaube festhielten, wie arme Geschäftsfrauen an Reduzierten Chanelkostümen, gar nicht   
  
und der gesamte Trupp wurde von einem wütenden Mob verfolgt und mit Steinen beworfen. Lulu wäre   
  
beinahe von einem getroffen worden, hätte sie sich nicht geistesgegenwärtig hinter Wakka versteckt, der   
  
den Backstein durch die Bosheit der Schwerkraft in die Genitalien bekam. Mit ach und Krach schaffte   
  
es die Partie dann doch ins Luftschiff. Als das Luftschiff abhob sah es zwar zunächst doch etwas kritisch   
  
aus, da sich einige aufgebrachte Yevoniten an die Außenwand des Luftschiffs gekrallt hatten, aber lange   
  
halten konnten sie sich dann doch nicht und so fielen sie schließlich in die Tiefe. Der ganze Aufstand hatte   
  
insofern etwas gutes da die Anführerin des Mobs, die „Stay Away from the Summoner"-Oma, im   
  
ganzen Tumult einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte.  
  
„Na toll!", motzte Yuna im inneren des Luftschiffes, als sie auf die aufgebrachte Menge unter sich   
  
schaute, „All das Ansehen und so in diesem Dorf kann ich mir wohl jetzt abschminken. Das war eine   
  
verdammt blöde Idee, das Luftschiff zu nehmen. Es war sauschwer, eine so riesige Ansammlung   
  
Schleimer um mich zu scharen. Das wird in Kilika wahrscheinlich auch nicht anders!"  
  
Sie warf Rikku, die ein Stück weiter weg saß und Kimahri Tipps gab, wie er sein Fell seidig und   
  
glänzend halten könnte, einen bösen Blick zu.   
  
Wakka saß immernoch wimmernd vom „Einschlag" im Gang und tidus und Lulu, die ääääääääh...   
  
spielten Uno, ja genau.  
  
Und so waren sie auch ganz schnell in Guadosalam.  
  
„Was ist das denn?", fragte Tidus und musterte das Ortsschild auf dem nun mit Edding unter   
  
Guadosalam „Partystadl" stand.   
  
Lulu verdrehte die Augen. Sie wusste schon, warum sie diesen Ort inzwischen hasste.  
  
„Ääääähm, tja...", versuchte Rikku zu erklären, „seit... Sin tot ist... benehmen sich die Guados etwas   
  
merkwürdig... sie waren wohl der Meinung, dass sie einiges nachzuholen hätten... du wirst sehen, was   
  
ich meine...."   
  
„Cool!", staunte Tidus, als sie durch die Straßen der Stadt gingen. Überall liefen Guados mit   
  
Partyhütchen und bunten Haaren durch die Gegend und es dröhnte von irgendwoher Technogewummer.   
  
Yuna zog eine Grimasse, während sie sich an einem zugedröhnten Guado vorbei drängelte, der ihr „Alta,   
  
es ist Loveparade. Heeeeeeeey!" hinterhergröhlte   
  
„Gehen wir. Je eher wir Seymour finden, können wir auch wieder weg und Tidus sieht nicht mehr so   
  
abgrundtief hässlich aus."  
  
Es schien ziemlich schwer zu sein in der neuen selbsternannten „Spaßmetropole" Spiras aufzufallen, der   
  
kleine Trupp tat es aber trotzdem. Es war dann doch etwas besonderes für die Guados, wenn eine   
  
zerfledderte Wasserleiche durch die Straßen spazierte.  
  
„Wo wollten wir nochmal hin?" fragte Tidus, während er einen besoffenen Guado abwimmelte, der   
  
fasziniert Beulen in seine wabbelige Schulter drückte.  
  
„Abyssum...", antwortete Wakka, der immernoch mit einem.... recht breiten Gang durch die Straßen   
  
wankte.  
  
„Da wären wir auch schooooooooooo...", Yuna erblasste, als sie von weitem erkannte, welche drei   
  
Personen auf der Treppe vor dem Eingang zum Reich der Toten saß.  
  
„Waaaaaaaaaaah!", schrie sie und versteckte sich hinter Kimahri. Doch es war schon zu spät. Die   
  
Person mit den glänzenden langen lila Haaren hatte aufgesehen und winkte der Truppe fröhlich zu.   
  
„Oh Gott, wir hatten BLICKKONTAKT.", heulte Yuna, „Lasst uns einfach umdrehen und so tun, als   
  
hätten wir die drei Säcke nicht gesehen."  
  
Ihr Plan war jedoch schon von Tidus durchkreuzt worden, der auf den Kerl mit den fettigen langen   
  
Haaren und der schlechten Körperhygiene zugerannt war, und diesem freundschaftlich gegen die   
  
Schulter (mit der noch nicht lose rumbaumelnden Hand) haute.  
  
„Hallo, du Hurenbock!"  
  
„Hallo auch, Sohn!", Jecht gab die Geste an ihn zurück, was alllerdings der Schulter der Wasserleich   
  
nicht besonders gut tat. Es gab einen lauten `KNACKS´ und die Schulter verabschiedete sich mitsamt   
  
Arm ein kleines Stückchen weiter nach hinten.  
  
„Junge?", bemerkte der dritte im Bunde, Auron (wer auch sonst), mit einer fachmännischen Mine,   
  
„Junge, ich glaub, du hast ein kleines Gelenkproblem. Das kommt davon, wenn du dich immer nur von   
  
diesem Fast food Zeug ernährst."  
  
„Ach, das haben wir gleich wieder.", meinte Jecht und versuchte seinem armen Sohn die Schulter wieder   
  
in eine angemessene Lage zu renken, was allerdings nicht so ganz klappte.  
  
„Ach, lass mich mal. Du kannst das nicht!", Auron schubste den anderen zur Seite, hatte aber auch nicht   
  
mehr Geschick.  
  
„Oh, na klar! Mister „Ich-bin-cool-und-verwegen-weil-ich-nie-den-Mund-aufkriege" kann alles besser,   
  
na klar doch!"  
  
„Äääääh, Leute? DAS TUT WEH VERDAMMT!!!", kreischte Tidus, als sein Vater und Auron beide   
  
anfingen, an seiner Schulter rumzureissen.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Yuna ganz andere Probleme, da Braska unglaublicherweise nun auch noch auf sie   
  
zugekommen war und nun mit ihr SPRACH.  
  
„Ach Yuna, mein Schatz, was ist das lange her? Ich weiß noch, als ich dich das letzte Mal sah... du   
  
warst sooooooooooo winzig und hast immer noch das Trockenfutter von unserem Kater Lester   
  
gegessen, wenn du gedacht hast, ich würde nicht hingucken..."  
  
Im Hintergrund prusteten Rikku und Wakka gleichzeitig los, während Yuna sich zu einem Ball   
  
zusammenkauerte und sich wünschte, dass ein Ufo am Horizont auftauchen und sie vom Erdboden   
  
radieren würde.  
  
Nun kamen auch wieder Tidus, Jecht und Auron dazu. Tidus Schulter saß nun nicht nur zu weit hinten,   
  
sondern auch zu wit UNTEN, wodurch er nur noch mehr von einem Auto (was sie natürlich gar nich   
  
hatten in Spira) überfahren aussah.  
  
„Ääääh, was macht ihr eigentlich alle hier? Ich dachte, ihr seid alle tot?", schaltete sich schließlich Lulu   
  
ein.  
  
Auron zog ein böses Gesicht. „Das ist alles nur seine Schuld!", er deutete auf Jecht, „Wir sitzen   
  
gemütlich in der Stammkneipe uns kucken Fußball und plötzlich: „Uuuuuuuuh, wieso kommt mein Bier   
  
nicht? Iiiiiiich bin Siiiiiiiin und wenn ich nicht sofoooort mein Bier bekomme, mach ich euch alle im   
  
Namen Yevons platt!". Das fanden die ganzen Toten überhaupt nicht witzig und wollten ihn lynchen. Er   
  
schreit uns irgendetwas zu, der Rest denkt, wir seien seine Freunde und wollten uns auch an die   
  
Gurgel.", er verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.  
  
„Was wir ja theoretisch auch waren.", ergänzte Braska mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.  
  
„Ach jetzt habt euch nicht so!", verteidigte Jecht.  
  
„Jaaaaa, wir musste ja auch nur aus dem Abyssum flüchten, weil du dein GOTTVERDAMMTES   
  
MAUL NICHT HALTEN KONNTEST!!!!!!!"  
  
„Ääääähm, einen Moment. Man kann WIEDER RAUS AUS DEM ABYSSUM!?!?!?!", fragte Rikku   
  
ungläubig, nachdem sie sich von der Sache mit dem Katzenfutter abgeregt hatte.  
  
„Na klar. Es tut nur normalerweise keiner, weil, wer will schon nach Spira zurück, wenn man imk   
  
Abyssum seineRuhe vor Monstern und dem Orden und so hat. Außerdem gibt es in Spira nirgendwo so   
  
gutes Bioer wie im Abyssum.", erklärte Jecht.  
  
„Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaa...", Lulu sah die drei zweifelnd an. Es wurde dringend Zeit, dass sie von diesen   
  
Verrückten wegkam und sich NORMALE Freunde suchte.  
  
„Ihr habt nicht zufällig eine Ahnung, wo Seymour abgeblieben ist, oder?"  
  
„Wer ist Seymour?", fragte der ungepflegte Blitzballer. Auron neben ihm zog eine Grimasse und machte   
  
mit seine Händen einige Gesten, die wohl so viel, wie „Bescheuert", „Meschuge" oder „Gestört"   
  
verheißen sollten.   
  
„Ach, der alte Zuhälter!"  
  
„Ja! Er will mich und Yuna durch diesen Zombie Fluch auseinander treiben. Aber da hat er die   
  
Rechnung ohne die Macht wahrer Liebe gemacht. Hahahaha!", Tidus warf sich in Pose, was jedoch   
  
abgrundtief dämlich aussah.  
  
„Haha, gut gemacht, Sohn! Hast du sie geschwängert?!", gröhlte Jecht los.  
  
„Yuna, was soll das heißen, „geschwängert"? Von dem da?", Panik schwang in Braskas Stimme mit.  
  
„Ähähä, gar nichts Papa.", Yuna schickte ihren Todesblick in die Richtung von Tidus und Jecht, die sich   
  
dadurch aber gar nicht stören ließen, da sie gerade weiter mit ihren Männergeschichten prahlten.   
  
„SOLL DAS HEISSEN, DASS DU MIT DIESEM... DIESEM HÄSSLICHEN ZOMBIE ETWAS   
  
HATTEST!?"  
  
„Nein, Papa, mach dir keine Sorgen...", Yunas Stimme klang sehr angenervt mit einem Unterton an   
  
Verzweiflung.  
  
„Waaaah mein kleines Mädchen! Was hat er mit dir gemacht!?!?!?!", Braska nahm seine Tochter in den   
  
Arm, die schaute, als wäre ihr schlecht und wiegte sie hin und her.   
  
Der Rest der Truppe beschäftigte sich unterdessen irgendwie anders. Auron hatte seine Sake Flasche   
  
ausgepackt und genehmigte sich einen Schluck. Dummerweise hatte er Rikku nach großem gequese   
  
auch etwas abgegeben und jetzt rannte die Al Bhed mit ausgebreiteten Armen durch die Gegend und   
  
schrie „ICH BIN EIN VOGEL!! ICH BIN EIN VOGEL!!"   
  
Kimahri bürstete selbstverliebt sein Fell mit einer speziellen Enthaarungsbürste, Wakka schlief und Lulu   
  
sah sich nach einer geeigneten Selbstmordgelegenheit um.  
  
„Ach ja, Sohn? Was wollt ihr eigentlich von diesem Bock Seymour?", fragte Jecht schließlich, nachdem   
  
er Tidus groß und breit erzählt hatte, wie er dessen Mutter geschwängert hatte.  
  
„Ihn fertig machen, natürlich!!!", Tidus grinste über sein eingefallenes Gesicht.  
  
„Haha, das ist mein Sohn!!"  
  
„Wie konntest du nur zulassen, dass dein Sohn zu so einem Scheusal wird... aua", heulte Braska im   
  
Hintergrund herum, während sich Yuna versuchte, aus dem Stahlgriff ihres Vaters zu entkommen und mit   
  
den Fäusten auf ihn einhämmerte: „PAPAAAAAA! KAUM BIST DU WIEDER DA, BLAMIERST   
  
DU MICH VOR ALLER WELT!!!!!!"  
  
„Aber.... mein Liebling... deine Mutter hat das auch gesagt..."  
  
„Weißt du er hin ist?", fragte Tidus schließlich, nachdem er vom Treiben des Vater-Tochter Paares kurz   
  
abgelenkt gewesen war.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, mein Junge..."  
  
Ein „Und diese Biene die ich meine nennt sich Majaaaaaaa"-Klingelton durchbrach den Lärm vor dem   
  
Abyssum. Rikkus Handy klingelte. Was alle merkte bis auf Rikku. Die war immernoch von ihrem   
  
Schluck Sake breit. Und hockte jetzt neben Wakka. Und piekste diesen in die Hüfte. Der wimmerte nur   
  
noch, konnte aber sonst nichts mehr tun, weil er zu müde war und die Schmerzen einfach nicht   
  
nachließen.  
  
„Rikku? Dein... ähm... Handy... es klingelt...", merkte schließlich Auron an, der Mitleid mit dem   
  
Geknechteten bekommen hatte, da er sich irgendwie ein BISSCHEN dafür verantwortlich fühlte.  
  
„Oh, WIRKLICH!!!!", Rikku schaute aufgedreht um sich, bis sie das Klingeln ebenfalls wahr nahm und   
  
an ihr Handy ging.  
  
„Halloooooooooo?"  
  
Es meldete sich eine Stimme, die sehr nach Seymour klang, der versuchte, den Scream-Mann zu   
  
imitieren: „Hallo, Tidus!"  
  
„Hey Tidus!!!!!! FÜR DICH!!!!!!"  
  
To be continued  
  
Was wird als nächstes passieren? Werden Braska und Yuna ihr kaputtes Verhältnis bei einer   
  
Familienberatung reparieren können? Wird Rikku dem Suff entkommen? Gibt es noch Rettung für   
  
Wakka vor der Hölle? Und hat Seymour überhaupt die nötige Maske um den Scream-Mann imitieren   
  
zu dürfen? Ach ja, und wird jetzt Tidus irgendwann nochmal normal oder nicht?  
  
Verpasst nicht das nächste Kapitel! 


	3. Kapitel 3

So, diesmal schreib´ ich meinen üblichen Senf noch BEVOR ich die Fic weiterschreibe, weil ich   
  
nämlich sonst garantiert vergesse, was ich schreiben soll. Wahrscheinlich wird es der Geschichte   
  
gar nicht gut bekommen, dass ich letztens Godzilla und mal wieder Sleepy Hollow geguckt hab´,   
  
aber was soll man machen.  
  
Ach ja, laut eines persönlickeitstest bin ich Wakka. Heißt das jetzt, ich habe mir zum Ziel meiner   
  
FanFiction gesetzt, mein eigenes Ego (welches Ego?) zu zerquetschen o.O (Jaaaaaah, okay so   
  
drastisch hatt´ ich´s ja gar nich geplant)? Viel Spaß beim Lesen   
  
And the nightmare continues: Kapitel 3  
  
"SEYMOUR!!!", kreischte Tidus in Rikkus Handy.  
  
"Ach komm schon. Das wird langsam langweilig!", kicherte Seymour am anderen Ende der nicht   
  
vorhandenen Leitung.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, hast du immer noch keine Fortschritte gemacht, Yuna dazu bewegen, dich zu   
  
küssen, hihihihihi. Mein Plan geht auf."  
  
"Warte, du dreckiger..."  
  
"Woher weisst du das?!?!", brüllte Auron, der die ganze Zeit neben Wasserleichenfreund Tidus   
  
gestanden und mitgehört hatte, in den Hörer.  
  
"Auron! Wie kannst du es wagen, bei meinen Telefongesprächen mitzuhören?", fragte der blonde   
  
Blitzballer entrüstet  
  
"Ist doch nichts dabei. Hab´ ich doch früher auch immer gemacht. Oder wie glaubst du, hab´ ich   
  
das mit den Pornoheften unter deiner Matratze herausgefunden?", Auron zuckte die Schultern  
  
Tidus starrte ihn eine Weile mit offenem Mund an. Es war zu erwarten, dass er jeden Moment   
  
etwas sagem würde, da seine Lippen schon immer wieder anfingen, sich zu bewegen... aber   
  
irgendwie kam nichts.  
  
Schließlich durchbrach Kimahri (der dieses Kapitel ENDLICH mal wieder was sagen darf) die   
  
Stille:  
  
"Seymour da hinten..." er deutete auf eine zwanzig Meter entfernte Telefonzelle, in der ein Typ   
  
mit Trenchcoat, Sonnenbrille und einem Hut, unter dem irgendwelche Fühler oder so etwas   
  
hervorschauten, in den Hörer kicherte.   
  
"Hihihihihihihi.", tönte es aus dem Handy, das inzwischen Lulu an sich genommen hatte,   
  
"....Oh!"  
  
Die Person starrte den Trupp an, der wiederum ihn anglotzte. Einige Sekunden herrschte   
  
ersteinmal Schweigen, dass vor allem gehirntechnisch schwachen Leuten wie Wakka und Tidus   
  
dazu diente, die gesamte Situation zu erfassen.   
  
Also: Anruf = Seymour am Apparat  
  
- Telefonzelle in der Nähe mit Käfer im Trenchcoat als Insasse und alle starren ihn jetzt an   
  
Mit dem Käfer stimmt was nicht  
  
"Seymour!", gröhlte Rikku fröhlich, immer noch SEHR gut drauf vom Sake. Das schien dann für   
  
den Rest als Startsignal gewertet zu werden, da alle mit einem Kampfschrei auf ihn zurannten.  
  
Seymour machte "Miep!" und nahm dann die Beine in die Hand, mit einer gröhlenden Meute auf   
  
den Versen.  
  
"Wieso rennen wir dem eigentlich hinterher?", fragte Jecht.  
  
"Das hab´ ich doch erzählt! Weil er das Band der Liebe zwischen mir und Yuna zerstören will,   
  
die olle Drecksau!", antwortete Tidus in einem seeeeehr theatralischen Ton.  
  
"Jaaaaaaaaa!", jubelte Rikku neben den beiden, allerdings schon etwas außer Atem, "Indem er   
  
Tidus in einen Zombie verwandelt hat!"  
  
"Ach, deswegen siehst du so aus!"  
  
Nachdem sie alle so einige Zeit hinter Seymour hergerannt waren, kam Wakka schließlich auf   
  
die fixe Idee, mit seinem Blitzball nach Seymour zu werfen. Der traf diesen im Hinterkopf und   
  
der Guado legte sich einmal der Länge nach in den Dreck.  
  
"Und jetzt...", Jecht schwenkte angeberhaft mit seinem Schwert herum, bis er es dem   
  
Blauhaarigen unter die Nase hielt.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaah, sei vorsichtig damit!", kreischte Seymour und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen.  
  
"Na, war das nicht cool?", fragte der langhaarige Blitzballer und drehte sich zum Rest um.   
  
Seymour ergriff jedoch die Chance, krabbelte in Windeseile davon, schaffte es dann irgendwie   
  
sogar auf seine Hinterbeine und sprang grazil wie eine Gazelle auf die nächste Mauer.  
  
"Hihihihihahaha! Mich kriegt ihr nicht so leicht! Hey Tidus! Ich fordere dich zu einem Duell!   
  
Komm zum Baum der Toten, wenn du mal wieder so aussehen willst, wie früher!", nach diesen   
  
Worten warf Seymour seine Rauchbombe, verschwand und ließ einen verdatterten Trupp aus   
  
Zombies, Kämpfern, Media und einfachen Trotteln zurück. Eigentlich war er nicht wirklich   
  
verschwunden. Beim versuch, dieses zu tun war Seymour einen ungeschickten Schritt nach   
  
hinten gegangen und fiel die zwei Meter hohe Mauer auf der anderen Seite wieder runter. Und   
  
jetzt lag er da halt, mit einem gebrochenem Kreuz, aber das nur am Rande, weil die Gegenseite   
  
das sowieso nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"So ein Mist!", fluchte Wakka, "Er ist uns entkommen."  
  
"Und wessen Schuld ist das?", Auron schielte zu Jecht herüber.  
  
"Heeeeey, na und? Dann ist er eben entkommen, na und?", der Blitzballer stemmte die Hände in   
  
die Hüfte. "Den finden wir schon wieder! Und du hör auf, hier immer den Dicken zu markieren.   
  
Als ob du noch niemals irgendwelche Fehler begangen hättest!", er piekste seinem ehemaligen   
  
Kollegen mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Nase.  
  
"Das habe ich auch nie!", antwortet Auron böse.  
  
"Oooooooooooh, aber klar doch! Sieht man mal von diesem einen Mal ab, wo du zwei Dutzend   
  
Kürbiskuchen als Proviant gekauft hast, weil es ein SUPERSONDERANGEBOT war, was nur   
  
das Problem aufwarf, wie wir dieses widerliche Zeug schleppen sollten! Aber ansonsten... Na   
  
klar,   
  
Mr. "Hallo-du-Arsch-ich-bin-Auron-die-`Allesrichtigmach´-Maschine"."  
  
"ACH? Wer hat sich denn im Illuminum voll laufen lassen und sich dann mit einem fünf Meter   
  
großem SCHNU geprügelt, hä?"  
  
"Und wer ist auf die Idee gekommen, mit seinem riesen Käseschwert, welches ja bekanntlich aus   
  
METALL besteht, durch die Blitzebene zu rennen und wurde anschließend ersteinmal von einem   
  
Blitz gegrillt? Hä?HÄ?"  
  
Aurons Auge verdichteten sich zu einem kleinen Schlitz, was aussah, als könnte er damit auch   
  
nicht richtig gucken:  
  
"Suchst du Streit?"   
  
"Na los komm doch! Los! Oder traust du dich nicht? Na los doch!"  
  
Während sich also Jecht und Auron im Hintergrund balgten, schaute Rikku sich fragend um:   
  
"Hey, wo sind denn Braska und Lulu?"  
  
"Interessiert keinen.", sagte Yuna mit einem erleichterten Grinsen auf der Backe.  
  
"Ich glaub´, die sind beide vorhin irgendwie über ihre Klamotten gestolpert und sind dann zurück   
  
geblieben!"  
  
Die Frage, zumindest wo Braska geblieben war erübrigte sich dann, da das schreiende Medium   
  
von zwei mit Gasmasken bestückten Typen am Trupp vorbeigetragen/-gezerrt wurde.  
  
"Lasst mich los, ihr gemeinen Kerle!!", jammerte Braska, "Los Leute, helft mir!!"  
  
"Eine Entführung!", schrie Tidus entsetzt.  
  
"Oh, gut!", grinste Yuna.  
  
Kleine Sünden bestraft der liebe Gott bekanntlich sofort und so wurde Yuna von zwei weiteren   
  
Typen übergerannt, die wiederum eine bewusstlose Lulu mit sich schleppten.  
  
"Oh oh!", Rikku glotzte ihnen besorgt hinterher, "Ich frage mich, ob ihr Kleid in dieser Pose ihre   
  
Oberweite hält. Ich hab´ sie gewarnt, dass sie sich lieber mal einen BH kaufen sollte..."  
  
"WAS?! Meinst du etwa...?!", Wakka sah das blonde Mädchen entsetzt an.  
  
"Oh ja!"  
  
"WARTET!!!!!", schrie der rothaarige Blitzballer und rannte ihnen hinterher und Auron und   
  
Jecht über den Haufen.  
  
"Lulu? Oben ohne? Warte Wakka, ich komme mit!!!", rief Tidus und rannte hinterher.  
  
"Sollten wir hinterher rennen?", fragte Auron Jecht neben sich.  
  
"Ich glaube schon. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass einer von denen einen Fotoapparat dabei   
  
hat."  
  
"...du hast recht...", die beiden rannten ebenfalls los.  
  
Und zurück blieben Rikku, Yuna und ein Kimahri, die sich alle drei an den Kopf fassten.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir denen nach?", fragte Rikku unsicher.  
  
"AUF KEINEN FALL!!", rief Yuna, "ENDLICH IST ER WEG! PAPA SOLL SEHEN, WIE ER   
  
ZURECHTKOMMT!!"  
  
"Und Lulu?"  
  
"Arme Männer...", murmelte Kimahri, als sie von etwas weiter weg einen lauten Knall hörten,   
  
verbunden mit mehreren Blitzen, die dort einschlugen.  
  
"Zu spät...", seufzte Rikku und schlenderte gemächlich in die Richtung, aus der jetzt ziemlich   
  
lautes Gejammer zu hören war. Kimahri und Yuna folgten ihr, wenn auch nur wiederwillig.  
  
Zwei Straßen weiter bot sich ihnen ein skurile Szene: Auron, Jecht, Wakka und einer der beiden   
  
Lulu-Entführer lagen gegrillt am Boden. Tidus war der Stromschlag noch schlechter bekommen,   
  
weil er verzweifelt in der Gegend herumwuselte und seinen Arm suchte, der ihm abgefallen war.   
  
Einer der Guados, die um die Szenerie herumstanden und gafften, war ihm jedoch   
  
zuvorgekommen, streckte der Wasserleiche noch die Zunge heraus und lief kichernd davon,   
  
Tidus natürlich jammernd auf den Versen.  
  
Der Rest der Guados gröhlte und lachte über den Entführer Nr. 2, der versuchte, Lulu ihre Puppe   
  
wegzunehmen, damit diese kein zweites Mal zaubern konnte. Ihr Kleid saß. Wieder.  
  
"Jetzt gib sie schon her!", schimpfte der Kerl.  
  
"Nein!", Lulu sah ihn bitterböse an, dann fing sie an zu grinsen und ließ dann doch die   
  
Mogpuppe los.  
  
"Na bitte.", lachte Entführer Nr. 2, doch nicht mehr lange. Er merkte nur noch, wie die Schwarzmagierin, die bis eben   
  
noch auf dem Boden gehockt hatte, Deckung hinter einem größeren Stein suchte. Verdattert starrte er auf die Puppe.   
  
Die nicht mehr da war. Sondern nur noch so ein rundes schwarzes Ding mit einer brennenden Lunte. Entsetzt starrte   
  
er wieder zu Lulu, die ihm böse grinsend mit ihrem Mog zuwinkte. Und dann machte es BUMM und Entführer Nr. 2   
  
war ebenfalls KO (Anm: Also wenn mir jetzt jemand kommt, dass das hier unlogisch wird...).  
  
Leider nicht für lange, da Kimahri seine Chance witterte, endlich mal wieder das zu tun, was er   
  
am besten konnte, sah man mal vom Quizshow raten ab, nämlich groß und bedrohlich zu sein   
  
und Leuten Angst zu machen. Also hob er den Ohnmächtigen am Kragen hoch, schüttelte ihn   
  
kräftig und gröhlte etwas für den Rest Unveraständliches. Das klappte dann leider nicht.   
  
Hilfesuchend sah er sich um.  
  
"Uh, warte, ich hab´ eine Idee!", quakte Rikku begeistert dazwischen und lief zu Auron, der   
  
immernoch bewusstlos auf der Straße lag und kam stolz mit dessen Sakeflasche wieder.  
  
"Leg ihn wieder auf den Boden." Kimahri legte den Typen mit der Gasmaske zurück auf den   
  
Boden.  
  
"Und jetzt nimm ihm die Gasmaske ab." Kimahri nahm ihm die Gasmaske ab, was allerdings   
  
nicht gleich klappte, da der blaue Ronso nicht gleich schnallte, dass die Gasmaske einen   
  
Verschluss besaß, den man erst öffnen musste und so riss er erst mal unkontroliert an dem Teil   
  
rum, wobei er den Herrn Entführer beinahe erwürgt hätte und dieser nun auch so wieder zu sich   
  
gekommen war und erschrocken auf die drei gestalten über sich starrte.  
  
"Menno, das war so eine gute Idee!", maulte Rikku.  
  
"Was hattest du denn vor?", fragte sie Lulu, die neben ihr stand.  
  
"Na, wenn jemand bewusstlos ist, muss man dochj Wasser über ihn kippen, und das nächste   
  
Wasserähnliche, was wir dabei haben, ist nunmal der Sake...", die Blondine zog einen   
  
Schmollmund.  
  
"Oh Gott, wo ist mein Sake!!!!!", Auron war wieder wach geworden.  
  
"Ohoh.", sagte Rikku, als der Kerl im roten Mantel entdeckte, wer seine Flasche hatte. Sauer riss   
  
er ihr das Teil aus der Hand.   
  
"Kauf dir deinen eigenen Sake!!!", schimpfte er, bevor er seine Flasche in den Arm nahm und   
  
sich mit der Wange an sie schmiegte, "Oh du mein Schuckelchen, ich lieb dich von ganzem   
  
Herzen!! Wie könnte ich diese Realität nur ohne dich ertragen!"  
  
"Ich würde mir ja gerne meinen eigenen Sake kaufen, aber dazu müsste ich zwei Jahre älter   
  
sein.", grummelte Rikku, als Tidus überglücklich mit seinem abgefallenen Arm winkend   
  
zurückgerannt kam.  
  
"Hey Leute! Gute Nachrichten! Ich hab meinen Arm wieder! Jetzt muss ihn mir nur noch jemadn   
  
wieder annähen!", er blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde, die den Blick angeekelt erwiderte.   
  
"Geh zu Yuna!", wies ihn Auron an und deutete auf das Medium, das schlecht gelaunt ein Stück   
  
weiter weg Löcher in die Luft starrte.  
  
"OK!", Tidus lief mit einem strahlendem Grinsen auf das Mädchen zu, das anfing zu schreien   
  
und dann wegrannte, die Wasserleiche hinterher.  
  
"Hiergeblieben!!", schire Lulu plötzlich, als auch die anderen drei Anwesenden bemerkten, dass   
  
Entführer Nr. 2 Anstalten machte, wegzukrabbeln. Was allerdings nicht so ganz klappte, da   
  
Kimahri ihn kurzerhand wieder am Kragen packte und hochhob.   
  
"Ok, wieso habt ihr Braska entführt und wolltet das selbe mit mir tun?", fragte Lulu und   
  
verschränkte die Arme.  
  
"Oh, ich würde lieber reden sonst...", die Schwarzmagierin machte eine Pause, in der Kimahri   
  
wieder anfing zu brüllen und den Äermsten zu schütteln, "... beisst er dir den Kopf ab!"  
  
"Das tut er wirklich!", pflichtete ihr Rikku bei.  
  
"Pah, glaubst du, ich fall auf diesen Schwachsinn rein?!", Entführer Nr.2 grinste sie überheblich   
  
an.  
  
"Okay, Kimahri, lass es dir schmecken!"  
  
Kimahri beugte sich zu Lulu runter.  
  
"Mein Kiefer nicht so weit auseinander gehen.", raunte er.  
  
Lulu stieß ihn böse in die Rippen.  
  
Okay, er hatte keine andere Wahl. Alles war besser, als eine böse Lulu zur Feindin. Kimahri   
  
hasste eigentlich Menschenfleisch. Er hatte einmal eine Wette verloren und musste einen Finger   
  
essen, danach hatte er ersteinmal mit einer Magenvergiftung im Bett gelegen. Und über   
  
Menschenhirn hatte er noch sehr viel schlimmeres gehört. Aber wie gesagt: Lulu zur Feindin –   
  
nicht gut.   
  
"Hehe, hab´ ich mir doch gedacht!", das Grinsen des Entführers wuchs noch weiter, erfror dann   
  
aber, als Kimahri wirklich den Mund aufspeerte und seinen Kopf reinschob.   
  
"Ah, nein! Lass das!", kreischte der Entführer panisch los, als sein Kopf nun halb in Kimahris   
  
Maul steckte, was diesen eine riesen Kraftanstrengung kostete, "Ist ja gut, ich erzähl alles, aber   
  
bitte lass mich am Leben!"  
  
"Hihihihi, ganz, wie ich dachte!", kicherte Lulu, "Also, warum?"  
  
"Wir wollten euch opfern. Am Baum der Toten."  
  
"Scheint ziemlich viel da los zu sein! Seymour wartet da doch auch auf uns, oder?", stellte Auron   
  
fest, der vom Sakeflaschenknuddeln genug hatte.  
  
"Opfern?", fragte Rikku ungläubig.  
  
"Ja, um Vanillepudding wiederzuerwecken!", der Entführer blickte sie irre an, während er   
  
immernoch halb in Kimahris Maul hing.  
  
"Wer um Gottes Willen ist Vanillepudding?"  
  
"Ein gigantisches Monster, mit dem wir ganz Spira terrorisieren werden!!!", der Typ gestikulierte   
  
Begeistert mit den Händen.  
  
"Hatten wir das nicht schon einmal?", fragte Rikku Auron neben sich, dann wandte sie sich an   
  
den Entführer Nr 2, "Und woher soll das kommen?"  
  
"Ach, gut dass du fragst. Also, wir wissen ja alle, dass Sin der Schutzpanzer von Yevon war.   
  
Allerdings hatte er bereits vor Sin mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Spira ein bisschen kaputt zu   
  
machen, und deswegen hat er sich ein Echsenmonster gebaut. Das schien dann aber irgendwie   
  
nicht seinem Geschmack zu entsprechen und so versiegelte er es im Baum der Toten und es kann   
  
nur durch ein Blutopfer wiedererweckt werden. Außerdem wird der Baum bewacht von so einem   
  
Kopflosen Irren, aber das ist eigentlich ein netter Kerl, der sich mit etwas Handpflegecreme   
  
ruhigstellen lässt. So einfach ist das.", er lächelte sie freundlich an.  
  
Sie schauten böse zurück, bis auf Kimahri natürlich.  
  
Im gleichen Moment kam Tidus mit einem schiefhägenden Arm und Schmollgesicht zu ihnen   
  
gelaufen.  
  
"Ich musste mir meinen Arm alleine annähen! Nanu? Was ist denn los?"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Wie wird es weitergehen? Wird Tidus seine Rolle in Brain Dead 2 erhalten und allen Beweisen   
  
können, dass er auch Charakterrollen spielen kann? Werden Auron und seine Sakepulle endlich   
  
heiraten? Ist Lulu die Schwippschwagerin von Tiffi aus der Sesamstraße? Und wird die   
  
Geschichte noch dümmer?  
  
Verpassen sie auf keinen Fall die nächste Folge! 


	4. Kapitel 4

So, nach einer längeren Pause bin ich dann auch mal wieder mit dem tollen Teil wieder da. Ich möchte alle darum   
  
bitten, das hier NICHT ernst zu nehmen, und zu entschuldigen, dass ich momentan reichlich bescheuert drauf bin,   
  
was vielleicht dazu führt, dass das ganze hier ein bisschen öhm.... makaber wird (Ich kann aber auch nicht sagen, ob   
  
das hier nun makaberer ist als der Rest, wahrscheinlöich bin ich gar nicht so viel bescheuerter drauf als sonst,   
  
sondern nur zu einer Oberglucke mutiert.). Seht es einfach als einen sehr sehr dämlichen Cartoon an. ^.^  
  
Ach ja, wenn ein Kapitel zusammengeklaut ist, dann das hier. Und Final Fantasy X gehört mir trotzdem nicht.  
  
*nachdenk* gebt mir mal bescheid, ob in der FanFiction zu viel geflucht wird, es kommt mir nämlich so vor.  
  
And The Nightmare Continues: Kapitel 4  
  
Jecht träumte. Einen wunderbaren Traum, voller Bier und großbusiger Weiber. Aber wie Träume   
  
nuneinmal so sind im Fernsehen oder in pädagogisch wertvollen Fan-Fictions wie dieser hier,   
  
enden sie immer damit, dass irgendeine Traumperson anfängt, einen anzuschreien, zu pieken   
  
oder einen mit Wasser übergießt. In Jechts Fall fing plötzlich eines der Playmates an, auf ihn   
  
einzutreten und ihn einen alten Hurenbock zu nennen, der aufhören soll, sich in seinen Träumen   
  
aufzugeilen und lieber aufstehen sollte.  
  
Müde und jammernd öffnete Jecht die Augen, nur um festzustellen, dass Auron leider in keinster   
  
Weise so scharf aussah, wie das sexy Bunny von eben.  
  
"Jetzt steh schon auf!", meckerte ihn Auron an.  
  
"Wwwwwwo ist denn das Bunny?", stammelte Jecht schlaftrunken.  
  
"Tot. Jetzt steh auf, wir müssen los!", genervt zerrte der Einäugige den heruntergekommenen   
  
Blitzballer hoch.  
  
Der Rest wartete schon auf sie.  
  
"Hahahahaha!! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?!", gröhlte Jecht, als er Kimahri sah, der mit weit   
  
aufgerissenem Maul in der Gegend herumstand.  
  
"Kimahri wollte dem einen Entführer den Kopf abbeißen.", erklärte Rikku daneben   
  
fachmännisch, "Und jetzt hat er eine Maulsperre."  
  
"Ja. Das ist echt verrückt.", pflichtete ihr Tidus bei, "Sieh nur.", er steckte Kimahri die Faust in   
  
den Weit aufgerissenen Rachen, "Meine ganze Faust passt rein! Cool, was?"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaah! Lasch dasch!", greinte der blaue Ronso, und versuchte, Tidus abzuschütteln.   
  
Wakka hatte jedoch auch schon Wind bekommen, und jetzt lief dass Idiotenduo lachend und   
  
johlend hinter ihm her und versuchten, zu schauen, wie weit wohl ihre Hände in Kimahris Maul   
  
passen konnten.  
  
"RUHE, IHR DEPPEN!!", schrie Lulu wütend und Wakka und Tidus stellten sich kleinlaut   
  
zurück in den Kreis und äfften eine herummosernde Lulu nach, während sich Kimahri hinter   
  
Auron versteckte.  
  
"Okay. Laut der Information dieser Knalltüte hier", die Schwarzmagierin deutete auf Entführer   
  
Nr. 2, der fröhlich in die Runde winkte, "müssen wir zum Baum des Todes. Tidus, du hast die   
  
Karte, wo ist das.", sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Äääääääähm", Tidus holte eine verprummelte Karte hervor und kratzte sich am Kopf, während   
  
er sie Augen zusammenkniff, "Wir müssen laut der Karte auf eine Insel namens Rumm-Äh-  
  
Njen... wurd´ die zufällig mal von Al Bhed bewohnt?"  
  
"DAS HEISST RUMÄNIEN, DU KNALLTÜTE!!!", schrie Yuna die neben ihm stand, und ihm   
  
einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste. Leider hält die Schwerkraft so ihre Tücken bereit,   
  
genauso, wie das gammelige Körpergewebe einer Wasserleiche, und so poppte auf den Schlag   
  
hin Tidus rechtes Auge aus der Höhle.  
  
"Aua. Was ist denn los?... Oh."  
  
"Pack dein Auge in den Schädel!!!!!!!!!", schrie Yuna entsetzt und hysterisch, während sie sich   
  
die Hände vor das Gesicht hielt und der Rest angeekelt einen Schritt Abstand von Tidus nahm.  
  
"Und wie kommen wir da hin?", fragte Auron, der es sich ionzwischen angewöhnt hatte, Tidus   
  
zu ignorieren.  
  
"Na, wir fliegen, was denn sonst?", jubelte Rikku.  
  
Daraus wurde dann leider nichts. Brüderchen erklärte dem Trupp am Stadtrand, dass er abheben   
  
wollte, und dabei nicht bemerkt hatte, wie ein paar breite und zum Scherzen aufgelegte Guados   
  
in die Antriebsdüsen geklettert waren.  
  
"Und jetzt sind die Dinger gnadenlos verstopft.", er verschränkte die Arme, während er seine   
  
Schwester geringschätzig ansah, "Und außerdem... Wieso soll ich eigentlich immer Taxin für   
  
dich spielen, hä?"  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen, hä?", Rikku rümpfte die Nase.  
  
"Das soll heißen, dass auch einmal einer deiner Pennerfreunde oder du den Führerschein machen   
  
könnten und euch mal ein eigenes Löuftschiff besorgen könntest."  
  
"Sagst du? Du darfst doch auch nur Papas Luftschiff fliegen, weil du zufällig sein Liebling bist."  
  
"Na warte, nimm das, Prinzesschen."  
  
Währned sich die beiden Geschwister an den Haaren zogen und knufften, überlegte der Rest, wie   
  
man wohl sonst auf die Sagenumwobene Insel Rumänien gelangen könnte.  
  
"Man könnte doch auch einen Schnu nehmen, oder?", brachte Wakka den ersten nützlichen   
  
Vorschlag seit langem.  
  
"Theoretisch schon.", stimmte Lulu zu, du das irgenwie unheimlich fand.  
  
"Also dann. Ab zum Illuminum?"  
  
"Dann müssen wir doch aber laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuufen.", jammerte Tidus.  
  
Da sich allerdings niemand für Tidus Meinung interessierte, gingen sie doch ins Illuminum.  
  
"Wann sind wir denn endlich daaaaaaaa?", fragte Tidus im nöhligen Ton eines Vierjährigen auf   
  
halber Strecke.  
  
"Das fragst du jetzt schon zum zehnten Mal in einer halben Stunde!", motzte ihn Yuna von der   
  
Seite an.  
  
"Jetzt sag doch einfach!", maulte er.  
  
"Bald."  
  
"Kurzes oder langes Bald?"  
  
"Wir haben gerade die Hälfte der Strecke hinter uns.", antwortete Auron, der vor den beiden   
  
herging.  
  
"Och nööööööööööö. Dann dauert das aber doch noch ganz lange.", jammerte die Wasserleiche   
  
und setzte sich protestierend und schmollend auf den Boden.  
  
"Ich halte das im Kopf nicht aus.", stöhnte Yuna und ging weiter, Tidus ignorierend.  
  
"Tidus, jetzt steh auf!", befahl im Mister Einauge, aber die männliche Blondine bewegte sich   
  
nicht.  
  
"Na gut.", Auron packte den Blitzballer am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. Beziehungsweise   
  
Tidus am Stück zog er nur wenige Meter hinter sich her, dann löste sich der Arm, den der   
  
Blitzballer in mühsamer Kleinarbeit erst in der letzten Episode wieder angenäht hatte, wieder   
  
vom Rest des Körpers ab. Das störrte Auron aber nicht, der lustig anfing, zu pfeifen.  
  
"Waaaaaaah, mein kostbarer Arm!", schrie Tidus.  
  
"Hol in dir doch!", kicherte Auron, bevor er "Dancing Queen" von ABBA weiterpfiff.  
  
"Tsss, glaubst du darauf fall ich rein?! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Auron verschwand in der untergehenden Sonne, während Tidus die Arme kreuzte und weiter im   
  
Sitzstreik verweilte, "Den Arm krieg ich schon noch wieder" murmelnd.  
  
"Oho, ein Biotonne!!", hörte er plötzlich Aurons Stimme hundert Meter weiter, "Und ich weiß   
  
auch schoin genau, was ich da rein tun werde!!"  
  
Jetzt fing Tidus doch an, nervös mit den Fingern auf den Boden zu trommeln. Die Schweißperlen   
  
traten ihm auf die Stirn. Er brauchte diesen Arm und zwar ganz dringend. Wenn Auron ihn die   
  
Mülltonne schmeißen würde...  
  
"WAAAAAAAARTE MAL!!!", schrie Tidus und rannte schließlich dem Rest doch noch   
  
hinterher.  
  
Am Illuminum angekommen, stellte sich heraus, dass sich der Betrieb schon eingestellt hatte,   
  
weil abend war, und so beschloss der Trupp, dass Braska noch etwas auf seine Rettung warten   
  
musste.  
  
"Mein Gott, war das eine schlechte Naht.", tönte Wakka, der sich als einziger beriet erklärt hatte,   
  
Tidus den Arm wieder anzunähen.  
  
"AUA!!", brüllte Tidus, "Ich wette du kriegst das auch nicht besser hin!"  
  
"Wieso benutzt ihr nicht einfach Sekundenkleber?", fragte Rikku schlau, während sie ihren   
  
Schlafsack ausrollte.  
  
"Mensch ja!", stimmten ihr Wakka und Tidus wie aus einem Munde zu. "Hey Dad! Hast du   
  
Sekundenkleber dabei?"  
  
"Wozu brauchst du den denn?", brüllte Jecht vom anderen Ende des Rastplatzes zu seinem Sohn.  
  
"Um meinen Arm wieder anzukleben!!!"  
  
"Leider nein!! Aber eine echt gute Idee, mein Junge! Könnte von mir sein!!!!!"  
  
"Na egal!! Wie ist es mit dir Lulu!!", schrie Tidus Lulu an, die sich genau neben ihm mit Yuna   
  
unterhielt.  
  
"NEIN!!!!", brüllte die Schwarzmagierin zurück, dass ihm die Ohren wegflogen.  
  
Leider hatte niemand aus der Truppe Sekundenkleber dabei, weswegen der Arm dann doch   
  
angeNÄHT werden musste.  
  
Pünktlich um neun Uhr abends lagen dann auch alle eingemummelt in ihren gemütlichen   
  
warmen Schlafsäcken.  
  
"Gute Nacht miteinander!!!", rief Tidus fröhlich in die Runde.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, du Depp! Wir wollen schlafen!!", hörte er Yunas Stimme neben sich.  
  
"Hach, ich liebe sie so.". murmelte der Blondschopf glücklich, während er sich in seinen   
  
Schlafsack zusammenmummelte.  
  
Es verstrich eine halbe Stunde der Ruhe, nur unterbrochen vom Schnarrchen und glucksen.  
  
Es erhob sich langsam eine dürre Gestalt aus ihrem Schlafsack. Rikku schielte misstrauisch nach   
  
rechts und links, war sich aber sicher, dass alle schliefen.  
  
"Hehe.", grinsend schlich sie auf die andere Seite des Rastplatzes, wo die beiden alten schliefen.   
  
Vor Aurons Rucksack blieb sie stehen, wieder schaute sie sich um, aber die Luft schien rein.   
  
Geschickt wühlte sie in den vorderen Taschen. Unterwäsche, ein Buch mit dem Titel "Be the   
  
Ultimate AK"  
  
und ein Tamagotchi. Dann fand sie, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Seine Brieftasche. Ein Grunzen   
  
ließ sie aufschrecken, aber aufgewacht war niemand. Da war er ja: Der Ausweis. Triumphierend   
  
hielt sie ihn hoch, dann packte sie das Portemonnaie zurück in die sauber durchwühlte Tasche.   
  
Jetzt fehlte ihr noch eines. Leise schlich sie zu Auron und nahm ihm so vorsichtig und leise die   
  
Sonnenbrille ab. Blöder Depp, dachte sie, dass er auch nachts das olle Ding trägt. Dann hätte sie   
  
beinahe eine Herzattacke bekommen. Auron starrte sie mit seinem noch heilen Auge an. Oder   
  
doch nur indirekt, da ihr sein Schnarrchen verkündete, dass er mit offenen Augen schlief. Rikku   
  
atmete erleichtert auf, bevor sie sich kichernd aufmachte. Es mochte zwar sein, dass der   
  
Schnubetrieb Feierabend hatte, die Läden hier hatte niemals dicht.  
  
"Tehehehaha! Das perfekte Verbrechen.", grinste die Al Bhed gehässig, Aurons Sonnenbrille auf   
  
der Nase und das eine Auge zugekniffen. Sie stand vor einem Laden mit dem Schild "Tabak und   
  
sonstiger Essenzen".  
  
"Guten Abend, guter Mann.", raunte Rikku mit verstellt tiefer Stimme. Der Verkäufer war ein   
  
heruntergekommener schlascksid´ger Typ mit Dreitagebart und einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel.  
  
"N´abend, Ma´am.", gab er genervt zur Antwort.  
  
"Sir, bitteschön!", grunzte Rikku verärgert.  
  
"Is´ mir auch egal. Was wollen sie?"  
  
"Eine Flasche von dem da!", gluckste Rikku fröhlich los, und deutete auf den Sake im Regal   
  
hinterm Tresen. Der Verkäufer sah sie misstrauisch an, als sie merkte, wie sie gequikt hatte.  
  
"Äh, ich meine natürlich etwas von diesem Bullshit dahinten.", korrigierte sie sich im Auron-  
  
Ton.  
  
"Da brauch ich aber ihren Ausweis."  
  
"Aber klar doch.", Rikku drückte ihm Aurons Ausweis in die Hand. Verwirrt sah der Verkäufer   
  
auf das Foto, dann auf Rikku, dann wieder auf das Foto, wieder auf Rikku. Nachdem er diesen   
  
Vorgang zwanzig mal wiederholt hatte, händigte er ihr das Ding zurück.  
  
"Scheint in Ordnung zu sein, die Brille ist ein untrügerisches Zeichen.", er drückte der   
  
kichernden Al Bhed eine Flasche Sake in die Hand und erhielt die Bezahlung.  
  
Freudestrahlend verließ Rikku das Geschäft. Ihr eigener Sake.  
  
"Ha! Auron kann mich mal!", lachte sie hähmisch und laut, als sie in der Abenddämmerung   
  
zurück in die Nähe des Zeltplatzes tanzte.  
  
Mit einem Ruck schlug Auron sein noch intaktes Auge auf. Dieser Morgen war irgendwie   
  
sonderbar. Es gab drei Anzeichen dafür. Erstens fühlte sich sein Gesicht komisch an. Er hatte das   
  
Gühlt, als würde etwas an seiner Nase nicht stimmen. Zweitens erschien ihm der Tag heute   
  
irgendwie... heller.... und freundlicher. Und drittens standen Jecht, Lulu, Yuna, Tidus, dieser   
  
bescheuerte Entführertyp, der das gesamte Kapitel noch kein Wort von sich gegeben hatte,   
  
Wakka und Kimahri mit entsetzten Gesichtern (bei Kimahri sah dies dank der Maulsperre recht   
  
dämlich aus, nur mal so am Rande, damit niemand sein Handycap vergisst) über ihm und Tidus   
  
schrie irgendwas von "Mein Gott! Wie furchtbar!".  
  
Und dann erkannte auch Auron was los war. Zitternd tastete er sein Gesicht ab, bevor er   
  
losschrie: "OH GOTT, MEINE AUGEN!!!!!!"  
  
"Auron, alter Freund....", versuchte ihn Jecht zu beruhigen und legte ihm die Hand auf die   
  
Schulter, die ihm jedoch der Einäugige wegschlug. "Sieh mich nicht an!!! Ich bin so hässlich!   
  
HÄSSLICH!!!"  
  
"Hey! Rikku ist weg!", rief Wakka, der ihren Schlafsack untersucht hatte.  
  
"Ich bring sie um!!! PERSÖNLICH!!!", brüllte Auron und rannte gröhlend Richtung Wald.  
  
"Hmmm, sollten wir ihn nicht aufhalten? Eventuell?", fragte Yuna verdrießlich, obwohl ihr   
  
Rikku eigentlich schon seit langem auf den Wecker gegangen war.  
  
"Haha, nicht nötig. Die Fußspuren hier führen sowieso in Richtung Wasser.", Jecht deutete auf   
  
eine Reihe von Fußspuren, auf denen groß und breit "Property of Rikku" prangte.  
  
"Cool, ich habe doch gesagt, dass die Dinger nützlich sind.", grinste Tidus.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
Lost Dope: *imwald sitzend und schreibend* Oh Gott, wie spannend. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mir neuen Quatsch   
  
aus den Fingern zu saugen, WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Auron: *kommt Käsemesser schwingend angerannt* WAHAHAHA! JETZT HAB ICH DICH!!!  
  
LD: *hysterisch kreischend und mit den Händen wild gestikulierend* Moment mal. Ich bin nicht Rikku!!!  
  
Auron: WUAHAHAHA! DIE EVIL BITCH!!! *schwingt sein Käsemesser und haut LDs Kopf ab der die Böschung   
  
herunterfällt*  
  
LDs Kopf: Hiiiiiiiiiiiilfe *verschwindet im Sonnenuntergang*  
  
Auron: Und das Gute SIEGT!!! *wirft sich in die Cloud Strife Siegerpose, hackt sich dabei jedoch ausversehentlich   
  
beide Arme und Beine ab (Wer das "Paranoid Android" Video von Radiohead kennt, der weiß, wie sowas von   
  
statten geht) und bleibt fluchend im Wald liegen*  
  
Ich bitte darum, meinen Wahnsinn, der in den letzten paar Zeilen zum Ausdruck kommt, noch mehr zu ignorieren, als   
  
die Fan Fiction an sich. Danke XP. Und in Wahrheit hat sich ja Auron gar nicht selbst verstümmelt und mein Kopf   
  
lebt natürlich auch noch. Alles klar ^.^?  
  
Lost Dope 


	5. Kapitel 5

Oh Gott. Ein Neues Kapitel! HILFE!!! Was passiert als nächstes? Fliegende Schweine? XP  
  
And the Nightmare continues Kapitel 5:  
  
Grazil wie eine Katze bewegte sich die zierliche Silhouette durch den Wald, verbarg sich hinter den Bäumen und beobachtete ihre Umgebung. Überrascht hob sie den Kopf und schnupperte. Ja… kein Zweifel. Die Verfolger waren ganz nah. Trachteten ihr nach dem Leben. Und der Flasche in ihrem Arm. Und am allerschlimmsten, nach ihrer Identität. Weil nämlich SIE die legendäre Leibgarde war.  
  
„Hätten wir nicht länger schlafen können?", gähnte die blauhäutige Wasserleiche.  
  
„Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir Rikku finden, bevor Auron es tut...", Lulu ignorierte, wie immer, Tidus Gejammer, „… oder jemand vom Jugendamt."  
  
„Wieso musste Auron auch so früh aufwachen und durchdrehen?"   
  
Kimahri blieb apprupt stehen, so dass Tidus erst einmal gegen ihn latschte und sich hinsetzte. Überraschenderweise wurde dieses Mal keines seiner Körperteile abgetrennt oder beschädigt.  
  
„Stall… ergendwas kammt…", nuschelte der immer noch beeinträchtigte Kimahri mit der Maulsperre.  
  
Die Gesichter im Trupp erstarrten.  
  
„Seymour vielleicht…?", Wakka schaute sich vorsichtig um und zuckte zusammen, als er es im Busch zwei Meter entfernt rascheln sah.  
  
„VORSICHT!!!!", schrie der Blitzballer wie angestochen und warf prophylaktisch erst einmal seinen Ball in das Gebüsch. Ein erschrockenes Gequake war zu hören, das sich jedoch dann in ein sehr zorniges Geschnatter verwandelte. Auch der Rest der Truppe machte sich jetzt für das bereit, dass dort aus dem Gebüsch geschossen kam.  
  
„Also…", Yuna starrte etwas verärgert auf die gelbe Ente vor sich, die aufgeregt und wütend herumgequake und konfus im Kreis lief, „Wenn das Seymour ist…"  
  
„Dann bin ich auf die Geschichte hinter dieser Transformation echt gespannt.", Jecht grinste.  
  
„Erinnere mich das nächste Mal daran, dass ich mich nie mehr auf deine Vorahnungen verlassen wollte!", blaffte Lulu den blauen Ronso an, der sehr sehr unglücklich aussah.  
  
„HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!!!", ein lautes, schrilles,   
  
ekliges Lachen hallte zwischen den Bäumen wieder, „Da seid ihr mir ja schön auf den Leim gegangen!!!"   
  
„SEYMOUR!!!!!!"  
  
„JETZT KOMM ENDLICH WEG VON SEYMOUR!!!"; Yuna trat Wakka gegens Schienbein.  
  
„HAHAHAHA!!! NICHT GANZ!!!", das schrille Lachen, das, hätte es zu Seymour gehört, auf einen erheblichen Schaden an der Familienplanung hingewiesen hätte, wurde nun noch lauter. Und plötzlich war es ganz nah und eine schmale Katzenartige Gestalt schoss von einem Baum aus auf die erschrockene Partie runter, direkt auf Yuna zu. Es gab kein Entkommen.  
  
„Rikku?"  
  
Alle Anwesenden starrten verwirrt auf das Knäuel am Boden, bestehend aus Rikku, die dem zweiten Knäuelmitglied Yuna an den Haaren herumwuschelte.  
  
Rikku hielt kurz inne und funkelte Tidus, der das gesagt hatte, finster an.  
  
„Ich bin nicht Rikku…"  
  
„Heeeelft mir…", jammerte Yuna,   
  
„Ich bin…. AURON!!!!", die Sonnenbrille auf ihrer Nase war ein untrügerisches Zeichen.  
  
Yuna winselte unter der erneuten Wuschelattacke.  
  
„Waaaaaaah, Yuna!!!!", Tidus eilte herbei um seiner Angebeteten zu helfen, wurde aber von „Auron" zurückgehalten, der Yuna im Schwitzkasten vor sich hielt und sich hinter ihr versteckte.  
  
„Keinen Schritt weiteeeer…", zischte Rikku mit der Sonnenbrille, „Oder ich versau ihre Frisur noch mehr… Ich bin Auron… und ich sage… gib… mir eine.. JACKE!!!!"  
  
„Hä?", alle starrten sie bescheuerterklärend an.  
  
„Wollt mir… MIR MEINE SEELE STEHLEN!!!" (jaja… auf Alkohol liegt kein Segen…)  
  
„Okay! Feuer!", Lulu schippte mit dem Finger und die kreischende Rikku ließ die kreischende Yuna los und rannte kreischend mit feuergefangenen Haaren in Richtung Ufer des Illuminums.  
  
„Sollen wir…?", Tidus schaute den Rest fragend an.  
  
„Na gut…", der Rest zuckte die Schultern und wieder einmal rannten sie los.  
  
Manchmal ist die Welt ganz furchtbar kompliziert, obwohl sie es gar nicht sein müsste. Hätte Auron am vorigen Tag nicht herumgezickt und Rikku etwas von seinem Sake abgegeben, hätte sie nicht seinen Ausweis und die Brille klauen müssen, wäre er nicht durchgedreht und es wäre nicht so weit gekommen, wie es jetzt kam.  
  
Es wäre allerdings auch anders gekommen, hätten Rikkus Eltern mit der Kinderzeugung schon drei oder, noch besser, vier Jahre früher angefangen, oder hätte die Al Bhed eine ordentliche Erziehung genossen, in der man beibrachte, dass man Probleme auch ohne Zucker, Alkohol, oder sonstige Drogen lösen konnte. Das alles wusste Rikku jedoch leider nicht, volljährig war sie auch noch nicht und so hatte sie halt Aurons Ausweis und die Brille geklaut, dieser war aufgrund des Verlustes durchgedreht, hatte einen Schnu entführt und kam jetzt, auf diesem thronend, auf die Blondine zugetrabt.  
  
„HAHAHAHA!!! Jetzt hab´ ich dich!!!", ein irres funkeln war in seinem noch intakten Auge zu sehen.  
  
Inzwischen waren hinter der irren Rikku, der nicht so irre, dafür aber doch ziemlich bescheuerte Rest aufgetaucht, der sich das Spektakel verwundert ansah.  
  
„Passiert das mit allen im Abyssum?", Tidus schaute seinen Vater grinsend an, während er auf Auron zeigte, der gerade versuchte, Rikku mit dem Schnu niederzutrampeln, wovon die Erde ziemlich erzitterte.  
  
„Ach was. Das sind nur jahrelang aufgestaute Aggressionen.", Jecht winkte ab, „Das ist ganz normal, wenn man 10 Jahre lang ein dermaßen emotionsloses Verhalten an den Tag legt. Dachtest du, er wäre aus Stein?"  
  
WUMP!! Dieses Mal hatte er Rikku fast erwischt, wäre sie nicht noch einige Zentimeter zur Seite gesprungen.  
  
„BLEIB STEHEN!!! ICH KRIEG DICH NOCH, RIKKU DU MISTSTÜCK!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! UND DANN REISS ICH DIR DIE ZUNGE RAUS UND STREICH DAMIT MEIN BOOT!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
„Verstehe.", Tidus schaute der Szenerie interessiert zu.  
  
„Ich bin nicht… UUUAAAAHH!!!!", Rikku stolperte etwas unbeholfen zwischen den Riesenbeinen des Schnus umher. Wäre das hier ein Anime gewesen, hätte es natürlich cool und verwegen und sexy ausgesehen, da Rikku aber immer noch ganz schön dicht war, sah es eher aus, wie ein Känguru mit Verdauungsproblemen und Menstruationsschmerzen, „ICHBINNICHTRIKKU!!!!ICHBINNICHTRIKKU!!!!ICHBINNICHTRIKKU!!!! ICHBINNICHTRIKKU!!!! DU BLÖDE KNALLCHARGE!!!!", entrüstet blieb die Blondine stehen und starrte Auron bitterböse an, der mindestens genauso böse, allerdings noch sehr viel irrer zurückschaute. Dann torkelte sie aber doch wieder weiter, weil auch schon der nächste Schnufuß kam, „ICH BIN AURON!!!", mit diesen Worten zauberte Rikku eine Handgranate hervor und feuerte sie Auron entgegen.  
  
Es gab ein großes KABUMMM!!!!, jemand schrie und dann lag oben auf dem Schnu ein leicht angekokelter Auron.  
  
„HAHAHA!!!", Rikku triumphierte, aber nicht zulange. Der Schnu war leider auch ein Wesen, dass so etwas wie Nerven besaß, die durch die Explosion den Rest bekommen hatten. Und so beschloss das Tier, einfach mal so zum Spaß, Amok zu laufen und die Händleransiedlung und die Schnuhaltestelle dem Erdboden gleichzumachen.  
  
„Ups?", Rikku kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
  
„Großartig! Toll gemacht!!!", Lulu applaudierte gelangweilt, mit einer Mine, die aussagte, das einer gewissen blonden Person vermutlich gleich der Kopf abgerissen würde.  
  
„Sollen wir irgendwas dagegen tun?", fragte Wakka leicht bestürzt.  
  
„Und WAS willst du DAGEGEN unternehmen?", Yuna wies auf den durchgedrehten Schnu, der mit einem immer noch weggedämmerten Auron auf dem Rücken in der Siedlung wütete, während einige Händler schreiend die Flucht ergriffen. Dazu muss man dann aber sagen, dass es die Händler verdient hatten, schließlich waren sie allesamt Halsabschneider, die einen riesen Reibach machten. Und mal ehrlich, wer braucht schon zwanzig Händler an einem Ort. Ist doch eh nur verwirrend ..  
  
Die Zerstörungstour drohte weiterzugehen und der Supertrupp hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden und wollte abdrehen, als ein wütendes Gequake den Zerstörungskrach unterbrach – und plötzlich war es still.  
  
„HÄ?"  
  
„Also, DAS ist lächerlich."  
  
„Die kenn ich doch!"  
  
„Waaaaah, ist die Ente süß."  
  
Die gelbe Ente von vorhin stand vor dem Schnu und starrte ihn böse an.  
  
„Quakquak quak!!!"  
  
„Trööööt."  
  
„Quak?"  
  
„Tröööttrööt!!!", der Schnu senkte den Kopf und wies in die Richtung, in der der Rest stand.  
  
„QuakQUAAAAK!???", die Ente riss die Augen weit auf und watschelte wütenden Schrittes auf Tidus und die anderen zu.  
  
Dann blieb sie logischerweise wieder stehen und zwar genau vor der Truppe.  
  
„Quakquakquak quakquak QUAKQUAK!!!!?"  
  
„Ich glaube, sie ist sauer.", Tidus sah verwundert auf das böse gelbe Ding zu seinen Füßen.  
  
„Ist doch egal, lass uns gehen!", keifte Yuna ungeduldig, der das ganze hier schon wieder zu peinlich wurde und fürchtete, am Ende noch für den Schaden aufkommen zu müssen.  
  
„Waaaarte mal…", Jecht kratzte sich fachmännisch am Kinn, dann beugte er sich runter zur Ente und begann zu erklären.  
  
„Quak quaaaaak."  
  
„Quak quakquakquak!"  
  
„Quaaaaaak.", er nickte mitfühlend.  
  
„Quaaaak quak.", die Ente nickte ebenfalls.  
  
„Quak.", Jecht nickte.  
  
„Quak.", die Ente nickte.  
  
„Quak.", wieder Jecht.  
  
„Quak.", dann wieder die Ente.  
  
„Quak.", und so weiter.  
  
Der Rest schaute dem ganzen mal wieder zu, ohne zu wissen, was sie davon halten sollten.  
  
„Seit wann kannst du mit Enten reden?", fragte Tidus überrascht.  
  
„Hab´ ich mir als Sin angeeignet. Enten sind ziemlich harte Verhandlungspartner, wenn es um die Verteilung von Entengrütze geht, aber HEY!!! Ich hab die Hälfte immer für mich herausgeschlagen.", Jecht klopfte sich triumphierend auf die Brust.  
  
„And wasch hascht du jetscht geschagt?", Kimahri wollte es anscheinend gar nicht so genau wissen.  
  
„Ich hab ihr unsere Lage erklärt. Das wir Vanillepudding aufhalten müssen, und so."   
  
Inzwischen war die Ente wieder zurückgetiegert und führte nun eine enthusiastische Diskussion mit dem Schnu. Dieser hatte Auron übrigens inzwischen abgeworfen. Mr. Einauge lag nun am Ufer in der Entenkacke, natürlich immer noch bewusstlos.  
  
Ein erlösendes Tröten durchbrach die Stille und die Ente quakte freudig zu ihnen herüber.  
  
„Hey cool. Das heißt, der Schnu bringt uns nach Rumänien, Yeah!"  
  
Es schien sich zu einer Art Naturgesetz entwickelt zu haben, dass immer irgendwer aufgebracht hinter der Partie herrennen musste, sobald sie sich mit einem Fortbewegungsmittel davonmachen wollte. Dieses Mal war es eine Meute der blauhäutigen Schnureiter, die allesamt pöbelnd und mit der Faust drohend hinter ihnen herrannten. Der Schnu hatte zwar sein Einverständnis gegeben, dem Trupp zu helfen, die Welt zu retten, aber die Besitzer wollten dafür dann wohl doch Bares. Einer der Schnureiter schaffte es noch, sich an den Schwanz zu hängen und an diesem hochzuhangeln. Bei dem Versuch die Gestalt mit dem Blitzball abzuschießen, fiel Wakka hinten runter und wäre fast im Wasser gelandet, hätten Kimahri und Jecht ihn nicht an den Beinen festgehalten. Stattdessen verbrachte er einige wundervolle Minuten vor dem überdimensionalen … äääääh hinteren Ausgang des Tieres, bevor er den lästigen Schnureiter endlich abgeschossen hatte.  
  
Auf dem Rücken spielte sich inzwischen ein ganz anderes Schauspiel ab.  
  
„Rikku, gib mir die Sonnenbrille…", Auron bewegte sich auf die Blondine zu, wie auf ein Kind, mit einer entsicherten Schusswaffe.  
  
„Nein, das ist meine Brille… meine Brille.", Rikku rannte einige Meter weiter weg und hockte sich mit dem Rücken zum Einauge, die Hände fest um die Sonnenbrille, „Außerdem bin ICH Auron."  
  
„Jetzt… gib… sie… her!!", Auron zerrte an der Brille in Rikkus Händen, während diese kreischend und zeternd zurückzehrte.  
  
„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN."  
  
Und plötlich machte es Knack und Auron war den Rest der Fahrt am jammern und heulen (Anm: Jetzt ist aber gut mit dem Auronbashing XD). Es geschahen aber noch weitere interessante Dinge. Da der Entführer inzwischen völlig nutzlos war für die Geschichte, ging er kurzerhand über Bord, Jecht entwickelte eine tiefe Freundschaft mit der gelben Ente, die auf dem Kopf des Schnus thronte, in langwierigen Gesprächen über Entengrütze und den Sinn des Lebens. Wakka war die ganze Zeit vom Ausflug zum Hinterteil des Schnus schlecht und am Reiern und Yuna stellte in einer stillen „Ecke" diverse Mordpläne für unterschiedliche Personen her.  
  
Und endlich waren sie da. Zumindest in der Nähe. Das heißt bald. Das Festland war schon in der Nähe. Also zu sehen.   
  
„Sind wir schon da?", Tidus hockte im Schneidersitz weiter hinten und starrte unbedarft Löcher in die Luft. Es war ein komischer Tag gewesen. Bis jetzt war ihm noch nichts abgefallen.  
  
„Nein.", antowrteten Lulu und Yuna im Chor.  
  
„Und jetzt?"  
  
„Nein."  
  
„Sind wir JETZT da?"  
  
„NEIN VERDAMMT!!!!"  
  
RUMMS!!! Der Schnu hielt ruckartig an und Tidus fiel kopfüber von Bord. Leider landete er nicht im Wasser sondern im Sand.  
  
„Ha! Jetzt sind wir aber da!!", grinste die Wasserleiche.   
  
Im nächsten Moment starrte ihm ein böser kleiner Mann mit Glatze im Trainigsanzug ins Gesicht.  
  
„Ich hoffe dann mal.", seine Stimme klang wie die von Darth Vader im Mickey Maus- Modus, „Das ihr alle auch schön verheiratet seid!", er zog grimmig die Unterlippe nach oben, was aussah, als würde er eine, am Mund ausgeleierte Gummimaske tragen.  
  
„Hä?", Tidus sah verdattert nach oben.  
  
To be continued  
  
Aaaaaah, eine Falle, eine furchtbare Falle!! Wie wird es weitergehen! AAAAAAAAAH! 


End file.
